HIM happened
by Clvr1812xoxo
Summary: “Him” is someone from your sweetest dreams yet has a way of becoming your worse nightmare. “Him” also happens to be the campus god. My name is Alex Davis and this is the story of me and the college life destroyer, Nathaniel Archibald. nateOC. R
1. Chapter 1

The day I moved out of the house I was determine to become a new person. I was sure to hell that I'll have a fantastic experience in college. That was before 'him' happen. "Him" is someone from your sweetest dreams yet has a way of becoming your worse nightmare. "Him" messed up my reputation, messed up my grades, and completely destroyed my life in college.

My name is Alex Davis and _this_ is the story of me and the college life destroyer, Nathaniel Archibald.

"Bye, mom" that were the last word I spoke to my mom before starting a new beginning. I was happy and sad at the same time. Sad because I was leaving behind the life that took me for over 18 years to build. Its not that I couldn't come back and just pretend as though its still mine once in a while. But I knew it was never gonna be the same again. I also knew my relationship with my mom will permanently change. I'm no longer a child or her little girl. And to think before this I was constantly begging _not_ to be her little girl. Now that the day has finally come, I'm not all that sure I'm fond of it.

But I still couldn't wait for my new life to start. I was anxious to meet my new roommate, make new friends, maybe even have some interaction with the opposite sex.

This is _before_ Nathaniel Archibald entered the picture, and _before _all my naïve dreams were put down to sleep once in for all.

* * *

As I stepped on college grounds, Paolo Nutini's voice was still clear in my head from the trip. Earlier I had listened to some of his song over and over again in the bus, from Brooklyn, New York to Hanover, New Hampshire. It wasn't a long trip. But I was already dreading for nightfall. But it was worth the pain cause here I am, in Dartmouth college. The smallest college in the Ivy League.

The first time I ever heard of Dartmouth was when my bestfriend's boyfriend's brother got full scholarship. You know 'us' from Brooklyn we don't actually here stories about one of our own getting accepted to an ivy league. So it was quite a big deal. I for one thing started getting obsess about Dartmouth.

I would save extra money just to go to the cyber café and spend 10 bucks to waste hours and hours of my precious time to search on Dartmouth and maybe search some pictures of Backstreet Boys. Don't even ask. I don't how my 14 year old brain actually came up with the idea that Howie was even exceptionally acceptable.

* * *

As I stood there, I stop and tried to take a mental picture. Remembering all the times when I would fantasize of being here. All of a sudden, I felt a body bumping in mine.

"Hey, watch where your going"

Then I saw his face. A face of an angel. Perfect blue eyes. You'll get lost just staring at it.

I stuttered just trying to reply his sudden outburst.

"What are you, handicapped?" he asked.

"What the fuck! You're the one who walked and bumped into me" I retorted.

"Well what are you doing in my way anyways?" he said.

I was trying to make up a comeback when I realize everyone was staring. I panicked. I just rolled my eyes and started walking. They were still staring then it hit my head, that was Nathaniel Archibald. The most anticipated legacy to join Dartmouth. They weren't gawking at me, they were gawking at the new campus god. And I, just got on his bad side.

I hope he has bad memory.


	2. Chapter 2: Bitches

**A/N: thank you for reading.. Enjoy..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip girl**

* * *

_**Chapter Two: Bitches**_

As I walked in the dormitories. I felt a certain sadness. This is going to be my life for 3 years maybe more. I'm gonna stay cooped up in here, while everyone else will be out partying. WOW! Why was I looking forward to this again? I felt as though I desperately wanted my life back, you know the one that includes my mom, my friends and my lovely house. God, I miss Amy already. She's like the best best friend ever. She said there's another brooklyner coming. I dunno, maybe. But what are the odds right.

I was just happily walking to the registry table when "Hello"

I spun around and my sudden movement seemed to sent my bag flying across the room.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry" I said, no actually I screamed it.

"Wtf! It's okay" she looked at me weirdly and turned around to get my now not so clean bag. She actually said WTF not what the fuck. What? was she scared I'll know the meaning. Ugh! Maybe she's from the lot who thinks its cool saying things like that. And _It's okay_. You just said fuck for heavens sake. And suddenly it's okay.

Oh my god I really need to smack my head. The girl hadn't even said 10 words yet and I'm already bitching about her. You know, you're a bitch Alex. I mean, give the girl a chance. I think this is why Amy is the only one that talks to you in school.

"Give me your name?" she said handing me my bag.

"Alexis Rose Davis" look at that, she said nicely. Okay, at least not rudely.

"Did you send any package after registering?"

"Yes I did" I said trying to read her facial expression. Not that it was hard, she wasn't even trying to hide her annoyed face. Okay _now_ I can bitch about her. No, stop it! Bitching someone doesn't bring any good. _Remember_ that Alex.

"How much?" she asked rolling her eyes. Ooh, this is going to be fun!

"Only one" I said sweetly.

"Write your return address here, and Robert here will carry the box for you"

I took the clipboard and wrote my return address without a word.

"Here's your key and your roommate is Jade Thompson. Your dorm room is on the second floor."

I took the key and looked at the label stuck in the key ring. 1812. I guess that will be my palace from now on. I walked towards the stairs but was interrupted by a shout.

"And another thing" the not so friendly 'person' said.

I looked around and gave her my most annoyed look.

"Your box will be there in a few minutes"

"Oh yes thank you" I replied.

Okay maybe she's not a bitch. She did make sure you had everything you needed. Maybe she was just tired. Especially after dealing with juniors that are clumsy and rude. God! I'm such a pain in the arse. I've only been here for 2 minutes and I've managed to get two people against me. Okay maybe the first one not my fault.

He's just a dumb rich kid who thinks that daddy's money will solve everything. Okay judging from what I've read, maybe mummy's money. Even though I'm not that sociable, I do read the papers. Actually it's my favourite past time. I absolutely adore general knowledge. That's why debating and arguing is my thing.

* * *

As I walked towards the stairs, I felt a sudden urge of relieveness. Relieved that I finally have a bed to crash on. Relieved that I can get away from all the snobbish people that seems to populate the school. Relieved that I had finally arrived to my new beginning.

I walked into the dorm room still heaving softly. I looked around, nobody's there. I guess my roommate hadn't made it yet. Both bed were next to each other, so there were really no good bed or bad bed. I took the furthest from the window cause I can't sleep with any light present. I sat on the bed looking around.

The room wasn't all that big with only one dresser with 4 drawers. Two study table and a small counter at the corner with a small fridge. I wonder why the there's a fridge. Necessities like that wasn't suppose to be included. The girls before me must have left it behind. At least they weren't bitches. SMACK! You deserved that Davis.

With my head still spinning I opened my bag and took out my aqua green bed sheet. Remind me NEVER to smack myself again. I quickly covered the bed and the pillow given. I would have to go get some more pillows though. I let myself drop on the bed and laid there until the spinning till I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up at about seven pm. I lifted my head and just felt like all the contains in my stomach was ready to have a race outta my mouth. Okay, not good. I let my head drop again and started humming. Somehow that always works. Weird huh. Well I'm not your typical American girl anyways. Tomorrow will be my last free day. On Monday class starts. Wee! Heaven. I'll need to grab necessities at a store. God knows where that is.

As I turn to my side I noticed that a luggage bag full of stuff was on the next bed. There were clothes everywhere, on the bed and some on the floor. Thank god my roommate's not the 'things must be clean all the time' type. If not, she has her hands full. I looked around but nobody's there. But my box is finally here.

I went to the door to on the light switch and automatically sat in front of my box. I started rummaging through my stuff and made some mental notes what to buy tomorrow. But the list kept going on so I decided to grab a pen and a piece of paper. As I was scribbling away, the door opened. And came in my roommate. Oh my god she's _gorgeous_. Hope she's not a bitch. SMACK!


	3. Chapter 3: introducing roommate

**A/N: I need an editor.. Interested?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip girl**

* * *

**_Chapter three: Swede+Italian My roommate_**

* * *

"Oww" I cried in pain. Didn't I tell you not to let me hit myself again.

"Uh, hello" said my oh so gorgeous roommate said.

"Hello, nice to meet ya." I said cheerfully with my head still throbbing.

"The names Alex"

"Jade" she said holding out her hand.

I took her hand shook it excitedly.

"So where are you from?" Jade ask.

"Brooklyn, you?" I asked tilting my head and shaking it in the hopes that the headache will go away.

"Still hurts? Why did you hit you head anyway?" she asked nervously

"I'm psychotic that way, I don't hit people, I hit myself " Oh shit that came out wrong. Please don't get the wrong idea.

Then I heard a laugh. Oh god! You love me still it seems. I joined her laughing and it soon died down.

"I'm from Sweden" my jaw drop, hanging open welcoming flies.

"ButyoutalkperfectEnglish!" It slipped out. SHIT!

"Yeah, I was studying in boarding school since I was eleven, so English in definitely not a problem"

"But you don't look Swede either?" I added. You may be wondering my I said this. Well let me describe her. She has dark brown hair, grey eyes, her skin is exactly like Hayden Panettiere, she is at least 5'10, and she also happens to have never ending legs.

"I thought Swede was supposed to be pale with gorgeous blond hair."

She just laughed and said "My mom's Italian"

"Ahh that explains everything"

* * *

I talked a little longer with my new awesome/gorgeous roommate. She's never been to the US. This is her first time. I have a foreign roommate. How exciting. After chatting with Jade, I called home. Mom sounded as though she had just heard from the dead. I guess she's still sad that I didn't apply for NYU. But she's happy for me. I also spoke to grams. Did I mention my grandma lives with us? She gave me some _men_ advice.

"Men like to see curves darling" she said softly in her small voice. I just laughed. She's been trying to get me to wear _lady clothes_ since I was seven.

I called Amy too. She said the other brooklyner goes by the name of Dan Humphrey. Supposedly hot. But Amy says the sister is a bitch cause they go to a private school in the upper east side. I doubt I'll even meet him. Dartmouth has so many wings. Amy then started rambling about a hot guy at work. Oh how I wish I was still in high school.

After talking to Amy, I started unpacking my clothes. Jade was already asleep. I quickly unpacked and when to the shower to freshen up.

* * *

As I slipped under my covers I made sure that it covered my whole body. I still could feel the cold water running down my back. My hair was still wrapped in a towel. Remind me again why I thought that it was a bright idea to take a shower in the middle of the night. As I lay still, I remembered Nathaniel Archibald's face. It was soft and sweet but still had a mysterious side. His eyes were light blue but when he was looking at me it almost look navy blue. His hair was the kind that can be gelled to perfection but yet without even trying it looks flawless. His was tall. Well, taller than me at least, I'm only 5'2 and he over towered me without any problem. It almost made me intimidated.

Nathaniel Archibald. I wonder if you'll notice me again. After what happen, I hope not.

* * *

I woke up surprisingly without any headache. I quickly took a shower and got ready to do some shopping for school tomorrow. I'm studying political science. As I was drying my hair, Jade woke up.

"Hey, morning" I greeted

"Morning person?" she ask sighing

"Not really, just decided to go get some stuff for tomorrow. Want to come?" I asked

"Umm.. Good idea, can you wait a minute" she automatically got up without any sign she was drowsy and straight went to the shower. As I waited I looked around the dorm and added a few more things in my list intended to make the room more cheerful.


	4. Chapter 4: Damnation, oh sweet hell

On that last day of freedom I ended up walking around with with Jade with no exact purpose. It was fun while it lasted. Now, first term just started and I already have overdued papers to write. Why did I even choose political science is beyond me and I have a nagging feeling that it will become the death of me soon.

As i sat quietly in the libbrary, typing away crap I'll hand in tomorrow, my phone beeped its silent tone alerting me of a text message

**_from: Jade:p(78**-*******)_**

_oi, where are you?? im at danny's. get your ASSS up here!!!_

**_***end***_**

Oh shit, I forgot. oh shit oh shit. How can I forget? ahhhh Jade is already convinced I'm an anti-social freak (since I've passed high school and have been in college for three months but has yet to see a real life keg). She made some announcement a mere two weeks ago to introduce me to some of her friends at danny's(nearby fast food place), and here I am being the perfect anti-social freak that I am. Ugh sweety irony.

* * *

I swear to god I'm going to kill her. My legs are killing me. I hope her friends are real good company because right now I'm walking to danny's, _not exactly in walking distance from the libbary_. Aish! this is so troublesome, and the bag full of books plus my laptop ain't helping either.

Oh yes! finally here. The smell of danny's is always like sweet and sour fried chicken. Just the smell is making me hungry and it kinda reminds me of Danny himself.

"Yah! Alex here" I scanned the room trying to locate Jade's voice. There she is.

She was sitting across two boys and a girl beside her. I couldn't recognise the boys since all I see is gorgy hair but the girl is undoubtedly Mel. She's been to our room once or twice and her fiery red hair will never go unnoticed.

I smiled and made my way through the crowd. Struggling quite a lot as my two sling bags weren't meant for such tide spaces. I stumbled nearer and heard annoyance in Jade's voice as she stated that I was probably from the libbrary again. I smiled sweetly but as i looked up a pair of icy blue eyes met mine.

Oh damnation! Why me?

* * *

**A/N: apologies for the extremely long wait! and another 10 million apologies for the really short chappie. REVIEW!!**


End file.
